


Support

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [184]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: “I need you. Why do you always leave me?” Stiles asked.Derek took a step closer and cupped his cheek. “Stiles,” he said softly.Drabble written for the prompt“I need you. Why do you always leave me?”





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> Kat asked for 128, _"I need you. Why do you always leave me?"_ from the angst/horror prompt list. This isn't angst or horror either =D
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182011119467))

“I need you. Why do you always leave me?” Stiles asked.

Derek took a step closer and cupped his cheek. “Stiles,” he said softly.

“I hate this,” Stiles grumbled, and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

“I know you do,” he said, and when he held his arms out Stiles immediately stepped into the hug. “It’ll be fine, though.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“I married the biggest dork in the world,” Derek said, and Stiles' lips twitched even as he pouted. “Come on, let’s go home, Roscoe will be fine and the mechanic will call us when he’s fixed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
